As Aventuras De Gambit E Rogue
by M.layanne
Summary: Eu baseei-me para fazer essa historia no X-Men; O filme quando vampira toca o Wolverine , só que diferente do filme Wolverine não encontra ela e nem Magneto e diferente da cronologia do filme X-Men Origens: Wolverine. Gambit e Wolverine não se conhece e Gambit é muito mais jovem que Wolverine. Bom, no filme X-Men Origen


Vampira estava sentada na beira da estrada deserta, esperando uma carona qualquer, carona para qualquer lugar. Deste que descobriu os seus poderes, da pior maneira, Vampira estava sozinha, e isso seria para vida toda.

No momento de sua vida, ela pensou que tinha encontrado uma família, uma família que aceitou ela, mesmo sendo quem ela é. Pobre ilusão, Esse sonho durou por pouco tempo.

Numa certa noite Vampira se levantou para beber um copo da água, quando ela escutou gritos e gemido vindo do quarto de seu amigo Logan, Um cara mal-humorado, mentido a brigão, mas que dava seguração, pelo menos era isso que Vampira se sentia perto dele.

Ela chegou perto dele para ver o que estava acontecendo, chamando o seu nome e tendo cuidado para não toca-lo porque estava sem luvas. E de repente ele acordou assustado e enviou sua garras no corpo de vampira. Quando vampira sentiu o seu pulmão sendo perfurado, sua visão ficando turva, ela não pensou duas vezes e tocou sugando seus poderes e se curando, É claro que isso quase levou seu amigo a morte.

No outro dia Bobby, um garoto que Vampira secretamente gostava lhe disse que todos estavam com medo e zangado pelo que ela vez com o Wolverine e que era melhor ela ir.

Então é por isso que ela esta no meio da estrada esperando que qualquer um lhe-der uma carona, para qualquer lugar

Os seus pensamentos são interrompido pela uma bucina de carro

– Quer uma carona? - perguntou um senhor já de idade numa camionete ranger.

– Para onde o senhor esta indo? - perguntou Vampira curiosa.

– Nova Orleans.

– Ótimo, é para lá que eu estou indo - disse Vampira mentido.

A viagem para Nova Orleans foi tranquila, o senhor que lhe- deu uma carona era bem gentil, não parecia ser algum tarado, não quer ele podia tentar alguma coisa com Vampira, mas o fato de ele ser um bom homem é melhor, do que ela ter que dar uma liçãozinha para um pervertido.

– Não é perigoso uma jovem estar sozinha numa estrada deserta? - perguntou o homem parecendo realmente preocupado.

– Não, eu sei me virar - disse Vampira sorrindo.

– Ok, mas o que você vai fazer em Nova Orleans?.

– Bom, é eu vou encontrar uma amiga - disse vampira com medo do senhor não acreditar.

– Legal - disse o senhor balançado a cabeça.

E assim foi, a viagem tranquila e calma, pelo menos a viagem estava assim, porque no fundo de vampira, ela não estava nem calma e nem tranquila. Ela não tinha planos, não tinha ninguém que poderia ajuda-lá, seu único amigo quase morreu por sua causa e tinha pouco dinheiro.

NA MANSÃO X

– Logan, pelo amor de Deus, me escuta? - disse tempestade enquanto caminhava atrás de Wolverine.

– Eu já disse - disse Wolverine com raiva - Eu vou atrás daquela pirralha e traze-lha de voltar.

– Mas Logan, o professor já lhe explicou, a vampira esta no momento muito confuso de sua vida e ir atrás dela e obrigar ela a voltar pode piorar as coisas.

– Eu vou atrás dela e ninguém vai me impedir.

– Mas você quase morreu, precisa descansar - disse tempestade numa voz bem calma.

– Eu me curo rápido - disse Wolverine sorrindo fazendo Tempestade revirar os olhos pensando como pode existi alguém tão teimoso.

Wolverine pegou um cigarro e quando ele ia acender, tempestade o interrompeu

– Aqui é uma escola, não pode fumar.

– Então é melhor eu ir logo.

– Como você vai atrás dela se seu trailer pegou fogo?.

– bom - Wolverine ficou pensativo e depois sorriu como se lembrasse de alguma coisa - Eu me viro.

NOVA ORLEANS

Já era noite quando Vampira chegou em Nova Orleans, tinha muita gente na rua, vampira estava um pouca desconfortável com tanta gente, parece que ir para Nova Orleans foi uma péssima ideia.

O seu estomago começou a doer de fome, mas também ela passou o dia todo sem comer nada, estava tentando economizar seu dinheiro, era pouco e ela não sabia como conseguiu mais dinheiro, realmente sair pelo mundo sem planos não é uma boa ideia. Ela andou no meio da multidão tentando encontrar um bom lugar para comer um pouco, até que ela encontrou em pequeno bar, parecia que lá tinha pouca gente, era perfeito.

Quando ela entrou no bar se sentou numa mesa que ficava mais distante, encostada numa janela, tirou suas luvas, porque passar o dia todo com luvas deixa as mãos suandas e olhou ao seu redor para ver se encontrava algum garçom que poderia atende-la.

Quando ela ver uma rapaz muito bonito, com apareça de ter uns 27 anos e forte vindo em sua direção e para sua surpresa se senta na cadeira de sua mesa.

– O que você pensar que estava fazendo - disse vampira um pouco assustada.

– Estou me sentando, mon cher - ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia.

– Mas tem outras mesas vazias, sabia?

– Verdade - disse Gambit olhando as mesas vazias com ar pensativo - Só que essa mesa é mais intéressant - voltou a disse, só que agora olhando para Vampira.

Vampira abre a boca mais não diz nenhuma palavra, ela não sabe o quer disse, não estar acostumado com pessoas tão folgadas, ela fica mais muda ainda quando percebe seus olhos vermelhos e pretos. Ela fica hipnotizada por aqueles olhos, mas depois cair em si.

– Você é muito mal educado - disse vampira zangada

– Oh, você tem toda a ração chére, eu me sento aqui e nem me apresento - Gambit lhe estende a mão e diz - Sou Remi LeBeau, mas pode me chamar de Gambit

Quando Remi lhe estende a mão, ela se lembra que esta se luvas e colocas rapidamente, mas não o comprimenta, Vendo que ela não ia lhe cumprimentar Gambit a baixa a mão

– Hey, Luigi - Gambit chama um garço lá no outro lado

– Sim, o que deseja - diz o garçom chegando a mesa

– Bom eu quero o de sempre e a belle miss, vai querê o quer? - pergunta Gambit olhando para Vampira.

– Quero que você saia - disse vampira zangada, fazendo o garçom soltar uma gargalhada, mas logo se contem vento a cara de zangado de Gambit.

– Acho que non temos isso aqui - disse Gambit agora com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

– Ah, esquecer - disse vampira saindo, ela estava cansada e com fome, o melhor era sair e procurar outro lugar para comer em paz e vez de discutir com um galanteador de quinta categoria.

Vendo que Vampira ia embora, Gambit se levanta para ir embora também.

– Você nunca se cansa? - pergunta o garço para Gambit.

– Isso foi uma pergunta retorica? - disse Gambit saindo.

Lá fora Vampira sai com raiva e sem rumo, quando sente alguém puxando o seu braço coberto.

– Mas o que você pensa esta fazendo? - perguntou vampira zangada

– Cheré, você sai assim sem ao menos me disser qual o seu nome? - perguntou Gambit com um sorriso.

– Não é da sua conta - Disse vampira ainda zangada.

– Mas mon - Gambit não pode terminar a frase porque ele sente alguém puxar sua jaqueta e joga-lo a metro de distancia da garota que ele estava tentando descobri o nome. Ele levanta ainda um pouco atordoado. tentando entender o que aconteceu. Ele se levanta, sacode as poeiras de sua roupa e tenta encontrar o infeliz que jogou ele longe. É então que ele ver um cara muito grande de cabelos comprido e amarelo e com presas, parecendo presas de um tigre, O cara grande estava segurando os braços daquela pobre donzela.

Gambit corre até eles para tenta-la ajuda-lá.

–Hey, grandalhão, porque não se mete com alguém do seu tamanho?

– Porque não estou vendo ninguém aqui do meu tamanho - Disse o cara grande sorrindo.

– Deixe a garota em paz - disse Gambit em tom serio

– E quem é você? Por acaso é... - agora foi a vez de Gambit interrompe-lo.

Gambit energizou varias cartas, jogando-lá no cara grande que caiu, enquanto algumas pessoas saiam correndo com medo dos mutantes que estavam brigando, outros ficavam ali observando a cena

Dentes-de-Sabre logo se levantou e saio correndo na direção de Gambit com muita raiva, enquanto Gambit se preparava para ataca-lo com o bastão, só que Dentes-de-Sabre foi mais rápido e se jogou em cima de Gambit. dando sequencia de murros.

Quando Dentes-de-Sabre estava em cima dele tando varios murros, Gambit estava procurando alguma coisa que ele poderia usar com arma, quando Dentes-de-Sabre o atacou ele perdeu o seu bastão então foi ai que ele teve uma ideia, segurou no cinto que Dentes-de-Sabre estava usando e energizou, fazendo Sabre sai de cima dele por causa do susto. Gambit se levantou rapidamente pegou o seu bastão que tinha caindo no chão e o ataco com o bastão fazendo Sabre cair no chão, quando Sabre levantou e se preparou para atacar novamente, só que desta vez Gambit estava preparado, ele não fez isso, ele parou , arregalou os olhos, parecia que estava ficando mais magro e caiu no chão.

Gambit ainda estava tentando entender o que aconteceu quando viu uma garota família atrás do cara que o atacou, ela estava sem uma das luvas e com aparecia diferente, ela estava um pouco parecida com o cara que acabou de cair no chão

– Oh! mon Dieu você é uma mutante - disse Gambit surpreso.


End file.
